Total Drama Estate
by SparkulzGurl
Summary: Join Chris, Chef, and twenty two brand new contestants for the latest season of Total Drama! Find out if the newbies can survive Chef's horrible food, the new McLean Estate, and Chris' torturous challenges. New drama, new estate, new competitors, new season. All right here on Total Drama Estate! (Apps Closed)
1. OC Application

This was a new season idea I had and thought, _this would make a really good OC story_. So, this is going to be an OC story. I need eleven boys and eleven girls for Total Drama Estate. If you want to submit your OC, either leave a review or PM me this info:

**Name:**

**Age: (14-17)**

**Gender: (Male or Female)**

**Stereotype****:**

**Race:**

**Sexuality: (Do they like guys, girls, both?)**

**Appearance****:**

**Clothes: (Everyday, Swim, and Sleep wear)**

**Personality Traits: (Nice, bossy, friendly etc.)**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Talents (optional):**

**Relationship: (either yes or no)**

**Alliance (optional):**

**Background**** (optional):**

**Audition**** Tape (optional):**

**And anything else I may need to know.**

Here is an example of my OC, who may or may not be making a cameo sometime during the season.

**Name: Rosie Parker**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: Female**

**Stereotype****: The one who is still trying to find herself**

**Race: Caucasian **

**Sexuality: Straight**

**Appearance****: Medium length blond hair with blue tips, blue eyes, tanned skin, tall, curvy body type.**

**Clothes: **

**Everyday: Red tanktop, blue skinny jeans, red Vans shoes.**

**Sleep: Camp t-shirt, black sweatpants.**

**Swim: Dark purple bikini**

**Personality Traits: Sarcastic, friendly, animal lover, athletic.**

**Likes: Technology, books, reality TV, movies**

**Dislikes: Spiders, the dark, snakes, the color brown**

**Talents: Singing **

**Relationship: No**

**Alliance: No**

**Background**** (optional):**

**Audition**** Tape (optional):**

Submit your OC and they just might be apart of _Total...Drama...Estate!_


	2. OCs So Far

Hi,

So here are the OCs I have selected so far:

Guys:

Dante Williams-The Basketball Star-Jamzland8

Colin Voice-The Sarcastic Nice Geek-CVluvVocaloid

Drake Darugis-The Emotionless (I'm assuming it said) Jackass-Cyborgninja

Yuan Harrison-The Renaissance Man- Cream Of Ice

Christopher Robin Mayberry-The Type A-Tsarvich

William-The DJ- Hero of FF (Guest)

Calvin Beck- The Snowboarder-CodyOnTheBounce T.V

Jacque Cortez Metoyer-The Con Artist-Mr. Nattown

Raymond Walton-The Prankster-lemix323

Girls:

Collen Voice-The Popular, But Nice Girl-CVluvVocaloid

Vera Jameson-The Level Headed One-dball99

Alexis Smith-The One Who Is Trying To Find Herself-PunkChick25

Valerie Nyoka- The Human Snake/Mechanic With Attitude

Raleigh Anne Teresa-The Preppy Cheerleader-Guest

Ariana 'Ari' Marrow-The Wallflower-TNP (Guest)

Ursis Lares-Crazy Girl For Sweets-Saturn22

Thats it...for now. I feel really bad for rejecting all of the other OCs, I really do. But I tried to steer away from simular ones to the OCs I already picked out.

I only need four more girls and one more guy, so keep sending in your OC's!

By!

Sparkulz


	3. The Final OCs

**A/N:** Thank you for all the OC apps I got, it was really hard to pick just 22, but I did. Sorry if yours didn't get picked, I tried not to discriminate or pick two of the same stereotype. Anyways, on with the story er episode er chapter? Fuck it.

**Guys:**

Dante Williams-The Basketball Star-Jamzland8

Colin Voice-The Sarcastic Nice Geek-CVluvVocaloid

Drake Darugis-The Emotionless (I'm assuming it said) Jackass-Cyborgninja

Yuan Harrison-The Renaissance Man- Cream Of Ice

Christopher Robin Mayberry-The Type A-Tsarvich

William-The DJ- Hero of FF (Guest)

Calvin Beck- The Snowboarder-CodyOnTheBounce T.V

Jacque Cortez Metoyer-The Con Artist-Mr. Nattown

Raymond Walton-The Prankster-lemix323

Hunter-The Wilderness Expert-GIMT (Guest)

**Girls:**

Collen Voice-The Popular, But Nice Girl-CVluvVocaloid

Vera Jameson-The Level Headed One-dball99

Alexis Smith-The One Who Is Trying To Find Herself-PunkChick25

Valerie Nyoka- The Human Snake/Mechanic With Attitude

Raleigh Anne Teresa-The Preppy Cheerleader-Guest

Ariana 'Ari' Marrow-The Wallflower-TNP (Guest)

Ursis Lares-Crazy Girl For Sweets-Saturn22

Juliette Callahan-The Mischievous Angel-Midnight Lark (Guest)

Olivia Hemmings-The Teen Popstar-Guest

Riley Parker-The Gamer Girl-Sky Harrison (Guest)

Emily Ross-The Daredevil-Guest1003 (Guest)

...

Thanks to all of you who submitted your OCs! So a few things about this OC story. First, you guys get to chose who gets eliminated the next episode with a nice review, since I cannot chose who should go home first for the life of me. Second, I need some challenge ideas because I already have a few in mind, but I need some more, so some suggestions would be nice!

Thanks again and the first episode should be up either today or tomorrow, so...yea.

Sparkulz


	4. AN

Hi.

So it's been a while. I'm so sorry for not updating this for a month or so, but I'm writing this on my phone and I don't even know if this will upload. I'm askinyou all to be patient and not to give up on this SYOC. I'm currently not allowed to use the computer or tablet because I did something eally shitty and so I haven't been able to update any of my stories. I'm sorry to all, but I'm not giving up on this and I will continue this SYOC story after I am able to use the computer or tablet once more.

Hope to see you soon!

-S


End file.
